


Jack-in-the-Box

by Anonymous



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just Immortal Problems, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Torchwood gets a special delivery. Ianto is unfazed.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Jack-in-the-Box

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a sub-thread from a while ago. I'd link it but I can't for the life of me find it again.

It was a quiet afternoon at Torchwood Three. Jack had disappeared on a secret mission that morning, and since the Rift wasn't giving Gwen and Ianto any trouble, they caught up on some of their more neglected duties. Ianto was restocking some brochures in the tourist office when a couple of men, dressed in solemn black, came in with a coffin. They dumped the coffin on the floor.

"One delivery for Torchwood," they said, handing Ianto a clipboard. 

Unblinking, he signed the paperwork from the funeral parlour, and the men left. 

He tapped his earpiece. "Gwen," he sighed. "Jack's back."


End file.
